Book of Notch: Steven
Steve is the generic Player in Minecraft. This page does not contain any information about Steve or how he plays the game. This page references Steven, not'' Steve.' According to the Book of Notch, Steven is the son of Notch.' Origin Steven was born during the War, forcing Notch to temporarily leave his generals to their own devices while he protected and nurtured Steven. Steven was born from another Indevian, a friend of Notch. Childhood Early Childhood As Steven was the only son of Notch, he lived a less than normal childhood. He was constantly in danger of being killed by Herobrine's many assassins. However, Notch took him to his own dimension as soon as possible, where Steven lived in comfort, safety, and extravagance. Time passed quicker in this dimension, allowing Steven to age to adulthood quicker than in our dimension (relatively). Training As Steven aged, he began to gain the powers of Indevians. Notch soon recognized his son's great power, and began to train him to fight. He taught him the arts of fencing, archery, tactics and strategy, and conquest. Eventually, when Steven was powerful enough to return to Earth, Notch came down to Arabus with him and introduced him to his generals and the War. The War and After the War Steven proved to be a key force in the War, wiping out waves of enemy skeletons and creepers. He travelled into the Nether with his father after Herbano fell, and helped him to infiltrate Herobrine's palace and slay him. Steven ruled alongside his father as Protector of Earth after the war, and he established political supremacy over a province of Arabus. He lived in comfort until the resurrection of Herobrine. The Second War Precipitation of War As Herobrine began to amass an army of millions of loyal humans, Steven wanted to take action against Herobrine and urged Notch to allow him to kill the Dark Lord. Notch refused, worried that such an action would ensure an outbreak of world war between Arabus and its allies and the forces loyal to Herobrine. Notch instead insisted that he try to persuade humanity that Herobrine was not interested in anything but the destruction of the Overworld. Invasion After Herobrine accumualted enough power over human civilization, he launched a massive worldwide invasion and within weeks his forces landed on the beaches of Arabus. At the Battle of Pointed Hill, Steven decided to call upon his powers and decimated Herobrine's forces with his immense power. However, Herobrine caught Steven on the battlefield and stabbed him in the heart. Steven died on the battlefield and Notch fled to his dimension with Steven's dead body. Legacy Notch, in grief over both the death of his son and the collapse of human civilization, modeled the Players in the image of Steven in order to save humanity. '''This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany' Category:Fanfictions Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Wars Category:Humanoids Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions